prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spis zdolności kart Magic: The Gathering
Spis zdolności znajdujących się na kartach kolekcjonerskiej gry karcianej Magic: The Gathering. Zdolności podstawowe Zdolności podstawowe wyróżnia to że mogą być przedrukowane w edycjach głównych, gdzie oprócz nazwy zawierają przypis wyjaśniający zasadę ich działania. W edycjach zaawansowanych zdolności te nie mają przypisów. Wiele obecnych słów kluczowych było dawniej zapisywane dłuższą formułą (np. Vigilance = "Attacking doesn't cause this creature to tap") Defender Stwory ze zdolnością defender nie mogą atakować. Umiejętność ta jest najczęściej spotykane na kartach typu Wall. Słowo to zostało wprowadzone do użytku w bloku Champions of Kamigawa, wcześniej używana była formuła "Ściany nie mogą atakować" ("Walls can't attack.") Double Strike Stwór ze zdolnością Double Strike zadaje obrażenia podczas walki dwa razy: razem z potworami posiadającymi zdolność First Strike oraz podczas normalnej walki. Wprowadzone w dodatku Legions. Enchant Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Enchant X" (gdzie X to określona cecha) – Zdolność tą posiadają jedynie karty Enchantment - Aura. Karta z tą zdolnością wchodzi do gry załączona do permanentu o wymaganych cechach. Jeżeli permanent, do którego jest załączona Aura zmieni strefę pobytu lub przestanie spełniać warunki Aury, Aura zostaje umieszczona na cmentarzu. Większość kart z tą zdolnością to Enchant creature. W starszych edycjach zamiast typu "Enchantment – Aura" występował zapis "Enchant Creature". Zmiana nastąpiła w bloku Ravnica: City of Guilds Equip Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Equip XYZ" (gdzie XYZ to określony koszt) – zdolność ta znajduje się jedynie na Artefaktach o podtypie 'Equipment'. Zdolność wprowadzono w bloku Mirrodin. Po zapłaceniu kosztu zdolności, artefakt załącza się do stwora. Umiejętność może być użyta tylko wtedy, gdy możemy zagrać czar typu Sorcery, i może być zagrana tylko na nasze stwory. Po opuszczeniu gry potwora, ekwipunek pozostaje na stole. Fear Stwór ze słowem kluczowym Fear może być blokowany tylko przez czarne i/lub artefaktyczne stwory. Słowo to zostało wprowadzone w dodatku Onslaught. Zdolność ta nie jest obecnie drukowana na kartach, gdyż zastąpiła ją zdolność 'Intimidate'. First Strike Stwór z tą zdolnością zadaje obrażenia bitewne wcześniej niż stwory bez tej zdolności. Przed zwykłym zadawaniem obrażeń w fazie walki, jest dodatkowy mini-faza, w której obrażenia zadają stwory z First Strike. Stwory zabite w tej fazie nie zadają obrażeń w tej turze. Flash Karta z tą zdolnością może być zagrywana w dowolnym momencie, w którym możemy zagrać kartę typu Instant. Po raz pierwszy słowo kluczowe Flash wystąpiło w dodatku Time Spiral. Najczęściej występuje na kartach koloru białego, niebieskiego oraz zielonego. Flying Stwór ze zdolnością Flying może być blokowany tylko przez stwory ze zdolnością Flying lub Reach. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze niebieskim lub białym. Haste Na stwora z tą zdolnością nie działa summoning sickness, czyli może on atakować i używać zdolności z symbolem "tap" i "untap" w turze, w której znalazł się pod kontrolą gracza. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze czerwonym. Intimidate Stwór z tą zdolnością może być blokowany jedynie przez stwory artefaktyczne i/lub mające kolor atakującego stwora. Zdolność ta ma zastąpić zdolność 'Fear'. Landwalk Stwór z tą zdolnością jest nieblokowalny, jeżeli broniący się gracz kontroluje ląd z o podanej właściwości. Najczęstszym wymaganym parametrem jest dany typ, jednak istnieje również "nonbasic landwalk" oraz "legendary landwalk". Lifelink Zdolność znajdująca się na kartach stworów. Kontroler stwora z tą zdolnością zyskuje tyle życia, ile obrażeń zada stwór. W dodatku Future Sight zdolność ta zyskała swoją jednowyrazową nazwę. Wraz z wprowadzeniem edycji M10 nastąpiły zmiany w działaniu zdolności: nie używa ona stosu oraz nie podlega kumulacji. Kartom które otrzymały erraty przywrócono oryginalne brzmienie, jakie znajduje się na karcie z jednym wyjątkiem: Loxodon Warhammer, która została wydrukowana w obydwu wersjach. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Protection Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Protection from 'XYZ'" – gdzie zamiast 'XYZ' jest określona cecha. Stwór z protekcją przed 'XYZ' nie może być celem czarów oraz zdolności kart z cechą 'XYZ'. Nie może być również ekwipowany, umagiczniony oraz zablokowany przez stwora/kartę z cechą 'XYZ'. Początkowo "Protection from 'XYZ'" dotyczyło jedynie danego koloru kart, jednak w miarę rozwoju gry wprowadzono rozwiązania takie jak: "Protection from artifact", "Protection from creatures", "Protection from everything" w rozszerzeniu Conflux (karta Progenitus), a także "Protection from lands". Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Reach Stwór ze zdolnością Reach może blokować stwory ze zdolnością Flying, mimo że nie posiada zdolności flying. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze zielonym. Shroud Zdolność ta nie pozwala na bycie celem czarów oraz zdolności. Zdolność ta zyskała swoją nazwę w dodatku Future Sight. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze niebieskim i zielonym. Trample Stwór ze zdolnością Trample może zadać obrażenia atakowanemu graczowi nawet w sytuacji kiedy zostanie zablokowany. Zablokowany stwór musi zadać dość obrażeń by zabić blokującego stwora, wtedy pozostałe "niewykorzystane" obrażenia może zadać atakowanemu graczowi. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze zielonym. Vigilance Atakowanie nie prowadzi tego stwora do tapnięcia. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Nazwy określonych czynności Nazwy czynności nie są zdolnościami karty, gdyż mają za zadanie jedynie ujednolicić nazewnictwo wykonywanych czynności. Jest to nowy termin, wprowadzony wraz z dodatkiem Future Sight. Attach Akcja ta oznacza 'podczepienie' danej karty pod inną kartę na dłuższy okres czasu, co daje określony efekt. Kartami które używają tej czynności są Aury (patrz Enchant, Equipmenty (patrz Equip) oraz Fortyfikacje (patrz Fortify)). Clash Jest to czynność wykonywana by określić wynik działania danego czaru lub zdolności. Kiedy karta wymaga zrobienia clash'a, gracze w niego zaangażowani odkrywają górną kartę ze swoich bibliotek po czym odkładają ją z powrotem na wierzch lub na spód biblioteki. Clash wygrywa gracz który pokazał kartę o największym koszcie many. Remis oznacza że nie ma zwycięscy, a jedynie zwycięzca dostaje bonus za zwycięstwo. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Lorwyn. Counter Akcja ta oznacza 'skontrowanie' jakiegoś czaru lub zdolności, poprzez usunięcie go ze stosu. Skutkuje to brakiem efektu jaki miał powodować dany czar lub zdolność. Można tego dokonać na dwa sposoby. Jeden z nich to bezpośrednie kontrowanie za pomocą kart takich jak Counterspell, drugi poprzez zasady gry (np: brak legalnych celów w chwili rozgrywania czaru/zdolności). O ile w pierwszym przypadku skontrowanie może być niemożliwe (gdyż karta np. nie może być skontrowana), o tyle w drugim nie ma takiej możliwości. Fateseal Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Fateseal 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Zdolność ta polega na popatrzeniu na 'X' kart z góry biblioteki danego przeciwnika oraz odłożeniu ich na jej wierzch lub spód w dowolnej kombinacji. Czynność ta jest bardzo zbliżona w działaniu do Scry. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Future Sight. Regenerate Na kartach zazwyczaj istnieje zapis: "'XYZ': Regenerate", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt, jednak istnieje też wiele innych, różniących się zapisem efektów tego typu. Zdolność tą posiadają jedynie obiekty ('Permanent'). Jest to termin określający czynność wykonywaną zamiast efektu niszczącego ('destroy'). Kiedy czynność ta zostaje wywołana, na karcie położona jest "tarcza regeneracyjna", która automatycznie aktywuje się w momencie gdy obiektowi na który jest nałożona grozi zniszczenie. W takiej sytuacji regeneracja powoduje anulowanie efektu powodującego zniszczenie oraz usunięcie "tarczy". W przypadku stworów zostaje on tapnięty, usunięty z walki, a wszelkie obrażenia zostają zniwelowane. Sacrifice Czynność ta oznacza położenie obiektu z gry na cmentarz przez gracza który dany obiekt kontroluje. Poświęcać obiekty można jedynie w efekcie czaru lub zdolności. Scry Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Scry 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Zdolność ta polega na popatrzeniu na 'X' kart z góry biblioteki oraz odłożeniu ich na jej wierzch lub spód w dowolnej kombinacji. Pierwotnie była to nazwa zdolności jednak w dodatku Future Sight została przemianowana na nazwę czynności. Ma to umożliwić zastosowanie jej w tekście innych zdolności. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Fifth Dawn. Tap/Untap "Tap" polega na przekręceniu karty obiektu o 90° w prawo. Czynność ta zazwyczaj ma za zadanie określenie danego obiektu jako użytego (bardzo często zdolności mają symbol 'tap' w koszcie aktywacji). W przypadku stworów tapnięcie jest również efektem włączenia danego stwora do grupy stworów atakujących. Zgodnie z zasadami gry, stwór nie może zostać tapnięty do ataku lub jako koszt zdolności, dopóki nie będzie przebywał pod kontrolą danego gracza od początku jego tury. "Untap" polega na przywróceniu danemu obiektowi w grze standardowej pozycji, co pozwala na jego tapnięcie. Aby można było użyć zdolności wymagającej tapnięcia, dany obiekt musi być odtapowany. W bloku Shadowmoor, untap został przedstawiony po raz pierwszy w formie symbolu, oraz został użyty jako koszt zdolności. Zdolności z edycji dodatkowych Zdolności te są spotykane jedynie w dodatkowych edycjach. Często ograniczają się do pojedynczego bloku lub rozszerzenia. Absorb Absorb X - "Jeżeli źródło miałoby zadać obrażenia tej kreaturze, zapobiegnij zadaniu X obrażeń." Wprowadzona w bloku Future Sight. Affinity Affinity za tekst - "Ten czar kosztuje 1 mniej za każdy tekst który kontrolujesz. Wprowadzona w bloku Mirrodin. Amplify Amplify X - "Kiedy ta karta wchodzi do gry, możesz pokazać dowolną liczbę kart z ręki które współdzielą z nią typ potwora. Ta karta wchodzi do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1 za każdą odsłoniętą kartę." Wprowadzona w bloku Legions. Bloodthirst Bloodthirst X - "Jeżeli zadawałeś w tej turze obrażenia przeciwnikowi, ta karta wchodzi do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1." Wprowadzona w bloku Ravnica. Bushido Bushido X - "Kiedykolwiek ten potwór zostaje zablokowany lub blokuje, dostaje +X/+X do końca tury. Wprowadzona w bloku Champions of Kamigawa. Buyback Buyback X - "Możesz zapłacić X kiedy zagrywasz ten czar. Jeśli to zrobisz, połóż ten czar na ręce jego właściciela zamiast kłaść go na cmentarz, kiedy ten czar zostanie rozpatrzony. Wprowadzona w bloku Tempest. Cascade Cascade - "Kiedy zagrywasz ten czar, usuń karty z góry twojej biblioteki z gry dopóki nie usuniesz karty, która nie jest landem i której zkonwertowany koszt many jest niższy niż skonwertowany koszt many tej karty. Możesz zagrać tę kartę bez płacenia jej kosztu mana. Potem połóż wszystkie karty usunięte z gry na dół twojej biblioteki w losowej kolejności. Wprowadzona w bloku Alara Reborn. Champion Champion an tekst - "Kiedy ten permanent wchodzi do gry, poświęć go, dopóki nie usuniesz innego tekst, którego kontrolujesz poza grę. Kiedy ten permanent opuszcza grę, wróć usuniętą kartę do gry pod kontrolą jej właściciela." Wprowadzona w bloku Lorwyn. Changeling Changeling - Ten objekt ma każdy podtyp potwora. Wprowadzona w bloku Lorwyn. Convoke Convoke - "Jako dodatkowy kosz zagrania tego czaru, możesz tapnąć dowolną ilość niezatapowanych potworów które kontrolujesz. Każda zatapowana w ten sposób kreatura zmniejsza kosz zagrania tego czaru o jeden lub o jedną manę koloru potwora. Wprowadzona w bloku Ravnica. Conspire Conspire - "Jako dodatkowy kosz zagrania tego czaru, możesz tapnąć dwa niezatapowane potwory które dzielą kolor z tym czarem. Jeśli to zrobisz, skopiuj ten czar. Możesz wybrać dla niego nowe cele." Wprowadzona w bloku Shadowmoor. Cumulative Upkeep Cumulative upkeep koszt - "Na początku twojej fazy utrzymania, połóż znacznik czaru na tym permanencie, potem poświęć ten permanent, dopóki nie zapłacisz kosztu za każdy znacznik czasu na nim." Wprowadzona w bloku Ice Age. Cycling Typcycling koszt - "koszt, odrzuć tę kartę z ręki: znajdź w swojej bibliotece kartę o typie typ, pokaż ją, i połóż na ręce. Przetasuj swoją biliotekę." Cycling koszy - "koszt, odrzuć tę kartę z ręki: dobierz kartę." Wprowadzona w bloku Urza. Deathtouch Deathtouch - "Potwory, którym ten potwór zadał obrażenia są zniszczone. Możesz podzielić obrażenia zadawane podczas walki przez tego potwora pomiędzy dowolną ilość potworów blokująch lub zablokowanych przez tego potwora." Wprowadzona w bloku Future Sight. Delve Delve - "Jako dodatkowy koszt zagrania tego czaru, możesz usunąć dowolną ilość kart z twojego cmentarza poza grę. Każda usunięta w ten sposób karta zmniejsza koszt tego czaru o 1." Wprowadzona w bloku Future Sight. Devour Devour X - "Kiedy ta karta wchodzi do gry, możesz poświęcić dowolną liczbę kreaturek. Ta karta wchodzi do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1 za każdą poświęconą kreaturkę. Wprowadzona w bloku Shards of Alara. Dredge Dredge X - "Tak długo jak masz conajmniej X kart w twojej bibliotece, jeżeli miałbyś ciągnąć kartę, możesz zamiast tego położyć X kart z góry twojej biblioteki na cmentarz i wrócić tę kartę z cmentarza na twoją rękę." Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Ravnica: City of Guilds. Echo Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Echo 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to określony koszt. Karty z tą zdolnością wymagają zapłacenia kosztu Echo w fazie Upkeep, w następnej turze po ich zagraniu. Evoke Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Evoke 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ to określony koszt. Karty z tą zdolnością możemy zagrywać za koszt podany przy zdolności. Po skorzystaniu z tej zdolności stwór zostaje poświęcony zaraz po wejściu do gry. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Lorwyn. Exalted Jest zdolnością aktywującą się w momencie gdy do ataku wyznaczony zostaje tylko jeden stwór. Dostaje on wtedy +1/+1 za każdy permanent ze zdolnością Exalted będący pod kontrolą atakującego gracza. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Shards of Alara. Flanking Gdy stwór posiadający tą zdolność jest blokowany przez stwora bez niej, blokujący stwór dostaje -1/-1 do końca tury. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Mirage oraz Time Spiral. Graft Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Graft 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Wszystkie stwory z tą zdolnością są 0/0 i wchodzą do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1. Kiedykolwiek stwór wchodzi do gry, gracz może przenieść jeden znacznik +1/+1 z dowolnej ilości stworów ze zdolnością 'Graft' na wchodzącego stwora. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Dissension Flashback Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Flashback 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność która może zostać użyta jedynie gdy karta znajduje się na cmentarzu. Użycie zdolności powoduje zagranie karty, tak jakby znajdowała się ona na ręce zagrywającego. Po jej rozegraniu, karta zostaje usunięta poza grę, bez względu na to gdzie normalnie miałaby trafić. W starszych edycjach, karty z tą zdolnością miały dodatkowe oznaczenie w postaci niewielkiego, szarego rysunku nagrobka, w lewym górnym rogu. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Odyssey oraz Time Spiral. Haunt Zdolność znajdująca się na kartach typu "creature", "instant" i "sorcery". Zdolność ta różni się szczegółami działania dla kart stworów i zaklęć. Stwory: zdolność aktywuje się wraz ze spadnięciem karty na cmentarz. Jest wtedy usuwana poza grę, natomiast właściciel stwora wybiera stwora którego ta karta będzie "nawiedzać". Jeśli nawiedzany stwór spadnie na cmentarz, aktywuje się zdolność karty z haunt. Czary: zdolność aktywuje się w momencie udanego zagrania karty z haunt. Jest wtedy usuwana poza grę, natomiast zagrywający wybiera stwora którego ten czar będzie "nawiedzać". Jeśli nawiedzany stwór spadnie na cmentarz, aktywuje się czar z haunt. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Ravnica: City of Guilds. Kicker Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Kicker 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta daje nam możliwość zapłacenia opcjonalnego, dodatkowego kosztu podczas płacenia kosztu mana karty. Jeśli zostanie zapłacony, aktywuje się dalsza część zdolności. Niektóre karty mogą mieć kilka zdolności Kicker, które mogą być aktywowane na raz lub osobno. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Invasion oraz Time Spiral. Madness Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Madness 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta pozwala na zagranie karty za jej koszt zdolności w momencie w którym jest ona odrzucana z ręki na cmentarz. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Odyssey oraz Time Spiral. Modular Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Modular 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Stwory z tą zdolnością wchodzą do gry z X znaczników +1/+1 na sobie. W momencie gdy stwór z tą zdolnością spada z gry na cmentarz, właściciel może przenieść z niego wszystkie znaczniki +1/+1 na innego artefaktycznego stwora. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatkach Darksteel oraz Fifth Dawn, jedynie na artefaktycznych stworach. Morph Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Morph 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Karty z tą zdolnością można zagrywać za koszt 3 mana. W takim przypadku karta wchodzi do gry odwrócona ("face down") jako stwór 2/2 bez koloru i nazwy. W dowolnym momencie właściciel stwora może zapłacić koszt zdolności, co sprawi że karta zostanie odkryta (face up). Jeśli na koniec gry są jakieś nieodkryte stwory, gracz jest zobowiązany do ich odkrycia i pokazania przeciwnikowi. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Onslaught oraz Time Spiral. Ninjutsu Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Ninjutsu 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta znajduje się na wszystkich kartach o podtypie Ninja w dodatku Betrayers of Kamigawa i tylko na nich. Jeśli gracz ma na ręce kartę stwora z tą zdolnością oraz kontroluje niezablokowanego stwora, może zapłacić koszt zdolności oraz wrócić niezablokowanego stwora na rękę właściciela by wstawić kartę ze zdolnością ninjutsu do gry, zatapowaną oraz atakującą danego gracza. Zdolność ta pojawiła się jedynie w dodatku Betrayers of Kamigawa i jedynie na kartach w niebieskim i czarnym kolorze. Persist Kiedy stwór ze zdolnością Persist spada z gry na cmentarz i nie ma na sobie znacznika -1/-1, wraca do gry pod kontrolę właściciela, i kładzie się na niego znacznik -1/-1. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Shadowmoor. Prowl Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Prowl 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność tę można aktywować jedynie wtedy gdy stwór mający ten sam typ co karta z Prowl zada w fazie walki obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Większość kart z tą zdolnością ma dodatkowy efekt jeśli zostanie zagrana poprzez Prowl. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Morningtide, cechą wspólną dla wszystkich kart z Prowl z tego dodatku jest posiadanie podtypu Rogue. Rampage Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Rampage 'X'", gdzie X to określona liczba. Kiedy stwór z Rampage zostaje zablokowany dostaje +X/+X do końca tury za każdego blokującego stwora poza jednym. Reinforce Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Reinforce 'W' – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'W' to określona liczba, 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność tą można użyć kiedy karta z nią znajduje się na ręce. Po zapłaceniu kosztu 'XYZ' zdolności oraz odrzuceniu tej karty na cmentarz, gracz używający zdolności kładzie 'W' znaczników +1/+1 na wybranym stworze. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Morningtide. Replicate Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Replicate – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Podczas zagrywania karty ze zdolnością Replicate, możemy dodatkowo zapłacić koszt tej zdolności. Jeśli zapłacimy, kopiujemy zagrany czar. Koszt ten można zapłacić dowolną ilość razy. Każda z kopii może mieć inny cel. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Guildpact. Retrace Kartę z tą zdolnością można zagrać z cmentarza, jeśli jako dodatkowy koszt przy jej zagraniu odrzuci się kartę lądu z ręki. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Eventide. Shadow Stwór z tą zdolnością może zablokować i zostać zablokowany tylko przez stwora ze zdolnością Shadow. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Tempest oraz Time Spiral. Split Second Jest to zdolność bierna. Podczas zagrywania karty z tą zdolnością, aż do czasu jej rozegrania, nie może zostać zagrana żadna inna karta, ani użyta żadna zdolność (wyjątek stanowią zdolności dające manę). Mogą się rozegrać jedynie te zdolności które nie używają stosu. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Time Spiral. Storm Każdy zagrany czar z tą zdolnością, jest kopiowany i kładziony na stosie za każdy poprzedni czar zagrany w danej turze. Przykład: Jeśli czar ze Storm został zagrany jako 5 w danej turze, zostaje on skopiowany jeden raz za każdy poprzedni czar w tej turze, czyli 4 razy. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Scourge oraz Time Spiral. Sunburst Stwory ze zdolnością 'Sunburst' wchodzą do gry ze znacznikiem +1/+1 za każdy kolor many zużytej podczas płacenia kosztu karty. W przypadku nie-stworów wchodzą do gry ze znacznikami naładowania ('charge counter'). Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Fifth Dawn i jedynie na artefaktach. Suspend Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Suspend 'W' – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'W' to określona liczba, 'XYZ' to koszt. Po zapłaceniu kosztu zdolności, karta jest usuwana z gry ('exile') z 'W' znaczników czasu ('time counter') na sobie. Na początku fazy 'Upkeep', kontroler zdejmuje jeden znacznik czasu. Jeśli jest on ostatni czar zostaje zagrany z pominięciem kosztu. Stwory zagrane poprzez 'Suspend' mają zdolność 'Haste' do końca tury. Transmute Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Transmute 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Gracz mający kartę z tą zdolnością na ręce może zapłacić jej koszt 'Transmute' i odrzucić ją z ręki, a momencie w którym może zagrać karty typu sorcery. Jeśli to zrobi, przeszukuje swoją bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu karty z kosztem mana równym odrzuconej karcie, ujawnia ją i bierze na rękę. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Ravnica: City of Guilds i jedynie na kartach z gildii Dimir. Unearth Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Unearth 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Jeśli karta z tą zdolnością znajduje się na cmentarzu, jej kontroler może zapłacić koszt zdolności by wrócić ją do gry. Stwór wrócony do gry dostaje zdolność 'Haste' i z końcem tury lub kiedy pole gry zostaje usunięty poza grę ('Exile'). Zdolność może zostać użyta w momencie w którym można zagrywać karty typu 'Sorcery'. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Shards of Alara. Vanishing Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Vanishing 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Obiekty z tą zdolnością wchodzą do gry ze znacznikami czasu ('time counter') w liczbie 'X'. Na początku fazy 'Upkeep', kontroler danego obiektu zdejmuje jeden znacznik czasu. Jeśli zdjął ostatni, poświęca dany obiekt. 'Vanishing' jest ulepszoną wersją zdolności 'Fading'. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Time Spiral. Wither Stwór lub czar z tą zdolnością zadaje obrażenia stworom w postaci znaczników -1/-1. Jest to zdolność która zamienia normalny sposób w jaki zadawane są obrażenia. Obrażenia zadane w ten sposób nie są resetowane podczas kolejnej tury, tak więc stwór, który otrzymał obrażenia -1/-1 mając 4/3 w kolejnej turze będzie miał już 3/2.. Źródła * Gatherer: oficjalna baza danych kart. * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=magic/rules/tourneyplayer Magic Zasady gry] Kategoria:Magic the Gathering en:List of Magic: The Gathering keywords ru:Ключевые слова Magic: The Gathering